The present invention relates to supports for writing desks or tables of variable configuration, comprising a longitudinal support which extends beneath the worktop portion and which structurally connects legs and worktop portions.
A support for writing desks is known, within which are disposed electrical and telephone cables and electrical power distribution units. That support suffers from the disadvantage that access to the cables or to the distribution units is difficult once they have been housed in the support. In the event of damage or failure or when fresh connections are required, fresh cables and distribution units are therefore necessary, which are mounted on the outside, with clearly apparent additional clutter and obstructions and ugly overall results.